One type of connector has contacts with mating ends at a front end of the connector housing, and has electrical wires extending rearwardly from the contacts and out of the rear end of the connector. A grommet lies at the rear of the housing and has holes through which the wires pass. The grommet is formed of soft elastomeric material to seal against the wires and keep out moisture. For smaller connectors, the grommet can be held in place by cold rolling plastic walls of the housing to retain the periphery of the grommet. However, for larger connectors, it would be desirable if middle portions of the grommets were retained, at least when the grommet expanded. It also would be desirable if wires extending rearwardly from the grommets could be guided so they do not move too far to one side and leave openings through which moisture can enter through the grommet holes.
A first connector of a pair of mating connectors, often has to be mounted on a mounting wall, such as a thick casing wall of an engine. It is possible to use latches in the form of resilient tines that snap into position, but there is danger that the latches could come loose. A system which enabled a first connector to be securely fixed to a mounting wall by moving the first connector along its axis into a hole in the mounting wall and by mating a second connector to the first one, would be of value.